


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 11: She Who Shines Brightest

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 11: She Who Shines Brightest

The past few days were already tense but knowing that Lykos is a few hours away only intensifies the feelings of the group. 

The outskirts of Abanthus are lush, but desolate, not a soul to be seen as far as the eye can see. The mostly green landscape is scattered with small boulders, making the trek difficult. Diavolos assured the group this is the best way to enter Lykos undetected. 

“I used to sneak out here with my brothers Baltair and Seoras,” he reminisced, smiling to himself, “these mountainous regions make for poor farming and military training. But it’s beautiful here; the perfect place for children to play. We were lucky never to get caught.”

He shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand, “soon, we’re going to need to break off into smaller groups. Lykos lookouts will view a group of our size as suspicious.”

“What I think is suspicious is you trying to split us up,” Val declares shooting a dirty look at the Nevrakis King.

“Look, Val, I’m tired of having to answer for things I haven’t done,” Diavolos says, exasperated, “I’m not the Diavolos Nevrakis from this world, nor do I condone his actions. I know you don’t like the idea of there being a Kenna married to me, but it’s also uncomfortable for me to see her with you. The fact of the matter is, my world is different from yours but just as valid.”

“I don’t give a damn, what you say,” says Val, clenching her fists, “if you so much as look at Kenna the wrong way…”

“We’ll certainly take your advice into consideration, Diavolos,” says Kenna, hoping not to appear to take sides, “Val, may I have a word?”

Silently, Val positions herself next to Kenna, looking back Diavolos, who smiles as if to say “you’re in trouble now.” She gives him the finger and looks at Kenna, kisses her repeatedly on the cheek, rubbing the Warrior Queen’s back, anything she can do to be extra affectionate and annoy Diavolos.

“Val,” Kenna says, stopping her wife, “I know this situation is hard for you. I don’t like it either, but please give him a chance.” She looks into the Mercenary’s eyes, with genuine affection. 

“I don’t know how there could ever be a world in which I’m married to him. This woman he knows, her name may be Kenna Rys, she may look, sound and behave like me, but she’s not me. More than anything else, what makes me who I am is that I am deeply in love with you.” 

They share a kiss, paying no mind to the people around them, “like it or not, we need him, so please, control your temper… for me.”

Val sours her face, “fine,” she says, “just don’t expect me to be buddies with him.”

Kenna runs her finger across Val’s cheek and kisses her. “Thank you,” she says, pulling away.

Reluctantly Val makes her way to Diavolos, trying to find some common ground. “Where did you get that scar?” she asks pointing to his eyebrow.

The Nevrakis King touches his scar and closes his eyes. “When I was thirteen, I fought in my first battle. I was so determined to do well and earn my father’s approval. At one point, I tripped and fell on my face. Naturally, I made something up to try and impress everyone.” 

He shakes his head and laughs bitterly, “I suppose it worked since after that my father really noticed me for the first time. The training was difficult, but it made me the warrior I am today.”

“You think your dad was tough?” Val asks, “try being raised by Severin Cale.”

Diavolos notices her shudder, she continues, “that asshole was enough to make me wish I was back to working on the farms. Check this out,” she rolls up her sleeve, exposing a big scar on her forearm, “Severin gave that to me while training before daybreak. That’ll wake a ten-year-old girl up.”

Diavolos pulls down on his tunic, showing Val a scar under his collarbone, “see this? My father gave me this. The bastard wanted me to think he was aiming for my heart. That’s just a little traumatizing to a teenage boy.”

For a few seconds they are silent, then share a laugh before Val abruptly stops and scowls, riding back up to Kenna. “Happy now?” she asks. Kenna smiles, “it’ll do for now.”

After some time, the city of Lykos is in view, Diavolos calls for the group to stop. 

“As I said before,” he says, “I suggest a small group to sneak inside. I suggest myself, Kenna, Adder, and Jackson,” he hears Val clear her throat, “and Val, of course.”

After dressing in inconspicuous garb, the group makes their way into the city. The energy is intense, there is the hustle and bustle all around, and it’s nearly impossible to hear anything over the noise of the crowd. 

The people are more optimistic than they were in previous years. Since the fall of Luther, Kenna and Val have been queens of Abanthus, with Zenobia acting as regent. Kenna thought it would be a good compromise to give the Nevrakis Princess at least some power, and it appears the kingdom is doing well under that arrangement.

Diavolos fidgets on his horse. He’s used to being greeted warmly by his people and sneaking around, doesn’t suit him well. Kenna places a reassuring hand his shoulder, and he nods at her and Val.

Adder’s people knew of their arrival immediately and had been working to keep the Nevrakis soldiers off their path. They finally arrive at the castle, posing as servants. They polish the golden stairwell until the coast is clear, and they follow Diavolos down a hallway leading to the royal bedroom.

It has the type of flair one would expect from being occupied by Zenobia. The finest silk sheets available and silver everywhere to match the Nevrakis colors.  
Diavolos gets to work delicately tracing the stone walls with his fingers, moving them in a specific pattern. Finally, out of the corner, an opening pops up, and he retrieves the book. It looks almost the same as the book Lia, and Raydan found, only in slightly better condition. 

“My grandfather picked this up during his time in Ducitora,” he explains, “he only told my father of its existence, and my father only told me.”

“And I appreciate you returning it to me.”

They turn around to see Azura, whose body is humming with energy. She strikes at Diavolos, but he swiftly moves away in time. A second bolt grazes his body but still knocks him to the ground. She pulls up her sword, only to be met with Jackson’s blade.

“Everyone get out of here,” he says, “I’ll hold off the witch myself.”

“Absolutely not, Jackson,” Kenna says, “we fight together.” However, Val and Diavolos grab Kenna and rush out, hoping to avoid any Nevrakis soldiers on the way back.

Jackson fights like the skilled and honorable warrior that he is, matching Azura clash for clash of their swords, but the witch is ultimately too fast for him. She slices across his legs bringing him to his knees. He stifles a scream, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. 

The pain is unbearable, and Jackson gathers his courage, accepting his fate. Azura’s magic nearly blinds him, but he looks on, showing no sign of weakness.

“I’m impressed, Crown Guardian,” she says, “few warriors could last as long against me as you have. Tell me, would you like to live? If so, all you need to do is pledge your allegiance to me and help me retrieve the books.” 

A pause. 

“Who do you serve, Guardian?”

“I serve she who shines brightest,” says Jackson, “and her name… is KENNA RYS!”

Azura gives an amused smile, “defiant to the last I see. Do be sure to say hello to your wife and son for me.”

Energy pours out of Jackson and into the witch. She prepares herself for her next move.

When they return to the group, Kenna and Val hold each other, crying over their lost friend. First Gabriel, then Leon and now Jackson. Kenna feels the weight of her fallen guardians on her soul. She looks into Val’s and eyes and swears that Azura will pay for her crimes.


End file.
